


Burn

by Whyndancer



Series: Bits and Pieces [21]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Angry Sex, Drabble, F/M, Unhealthy Relationships, blood is drawn, dub con?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyndancer/pseuds/Whyndancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew she should end it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

She knew she should end it. She had promised herself she would a dozen times, every time she compromised herself to cater to his whims, his demands. But he was like cocaine- a fire in her blood that ate at her resolve and burned away her self respect.

She'd tried again today to end it, but just like so many times before her words had died in her throat at the burn of his mouth on her skin, his sharp teeth tearing the skin over her collarbone and melting her brain. Her hands had taken over, fingers twisting in his wild hair, pressing him closer, urging him downward, first to her breast, then further until it was her legs round his neck instead of her arms and she was screaming his name while he devoured her.

And then he was above her, in her, driving her into the floor and out of her mind. She was the one drawing blood now as her nails found purchase in the taut flesh of his back and God she hated him for being her addiction. No one and nothing could make her feel like he did and she craved him and despised him in equal measure. She hated herself more for letting it begin.

**Author's Note:**

> No Promt
> 
> Go watch the music video for 'Try' by P!nk for my headspace on this one. Also the sound of 'Sober' by her, if not as much the lyrics.
> 
> For as many ways as I see Sarah and Jareth having a wonderful relationship, I can see as many where what is between them is dangerous and damaging if not outright broken.


End file.
